Mistakes
by Matsimela29
Summary: Keith and Pidge have some extra time on their mission. How they spend it causes major life-changing problems.
1. The Root of the Problem

Keith raced through the battlefield, shooting down fighters and cutting down enemy soldiers.

To his right he saw Hunk, and to his left, he saw Lance and Allura. Pidge was above him, fighting in the sky in her green lion.

"Pidge, Hunk, take out the cannon on that outpost. We're done for if we don't." Keith ordered.

"On it!" Hunk and Pidge zoomed towards the massive cannon on the outpost. Hunk smashed into the side of the outpost, causing a bunch of explosions. Pidge fired her vine cannon, causing the cannon to eat itself from the inside out with vines.

"Target eliminated." Pidge zoomed towards Keith.

"Good. We're almost done. Allura, Lance, Hunk, go back to the ship. Pidge and I'll get the info. We'll call for backup if needed." Keith flew down to the main building with Pidge.

Lance, Allura, and Hunk flew back to the Castle of Lions, which was circling the planet.

Keith and Pidge landed in the hangar, and got out. They turned off their coms, as they could always turn them back on if needed.

They got in and out a lot quicker than anticipated, so they had a lot of time on their hands.

As Pidge was walking back to Green, Keith grabbed her arm.

"Wait." He said.

"What?" Pidge asked.

"I was wondering- I mean, we've been married for almost a year-" He shifted from foot to foot.

"In secret, may I remind you. But yes, we have." Pidge shook his arm off.

"Well, I-" His cheeks reddened as Pidge stood on her tippy-toes to kiss him. The kiss quickly deepened.

They started making out. Pidge jumped up and wrapped her legs around Keith's waist, seeming as if she weighed no more than a feather.

"I want you so bad," Pidge moaned into the kiss.

"I want you too." Keith replied, trailing kisses down her neck. "Do you want to take a little _vacation _to Black?" He said seductively.

"If by _vacation_, you mean no clothes needed, then absolutely." Pidge smiled.

Keith carried her to Black, where he locked the door behind him.


	2. Adding to the Problem

Two months later..

Tears streamed down Pidge's face. "You can't leave! I love you!" She screamed in Keith's face, grabbing the front of his shirt.

Keith yanked her hand away, equally angry. "You know I have to!" He yelled back.

"No you don't!"

"I have to find out who my family is! Don't you see? I _have_ to leave!" Tears trickled down his face.

"What if you don't come back? What then? How do you think I would feel?" Her voice broke.

"I don't know. But I do know that I have to go. I'm sorry, Katie." He walked out her bedroom door sadly.

Pidge screamed and threw her pillow at the wall. Then she collapsed on her bed, sobbing.


	3. Revealing Secrets

Two months later..

Pidge had been feeling like crap for a few weeks now. She sat in Green's hangar, scrolling through her photos on her tablet.

She stopped on a picture of her and Keith. A small sob escaped her. A tear ran down her cheek, and dropped onto her lap.

She furiously wiped away the trail that the tear had left, and stood up. Just as she started towards the door, it opened. Shiro came in.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No! Nothing's wrong!" Pidge said angrily.

"Oh. Sorry. Anyways, brunch is in a couple of minutes. I was sent to go get you." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks, Shiro." Pidge turned off her tablet and walked to brunch with him. Just as she sat down, she felt like she was gonna throw up. She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

She got there just in time. She puked into the toilet. Shiro came running in after her. He gently pulled back her hair as she threw up a few more times.

Pidge had tears running down her face. She straightened up and wiped her mouth with a tissue.

"Are you okay? Are you sick?" Shiro furrowed his brow.

"I don't know. I've been throwing up for weeks now. It's only in the morning though." She frowned.

"I think it's time you got a checkup. Let's get you to a healing pod to analyze what's wrong." He helped her out of the bathroom and back to the dining room.

He told Allura what had happened, and she nodded. The whole team came with them as they walked to the medical bay.

Pidge climbed into a healing pod. Allura ran a few tests, and upon seeing the results, she stumbled back in shock.

She asked everyone to leave the room. Pidge climbed out of the healing pod and sat next to Allura on the steps.

"Pidge, I need you to be completely honest with me. Have you mated with someone recently? And if so, who?"

"Yes," Pidge looked baffled. "Why?"

"Because you're four months pregnant." Allura said flatly.

Pidge recoiled. "Excuse me?" Her voice jumped a few octaves.

"You heard me. Now, who's the dad?"

"I- uh- well, you see- uh," Pidge stuttered nervously.

"Please tell me it's not Lance." Allura rolled her eyes.

"It may or may not be Keith." Pidge bit her lip nervously. "We were married until- well, until he-" A sob escaped her.

Allura wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. I mean, you can always terminate-"

"No," Pidge said firmly. "I'm keeping the baby. No matter what."

"Okay. Should I tell the rest of the team?"

"You can if you want to, but please don't tell anyone but Shiro that Keith-"

"Of course, Pidge. Do you want to go get brunch while I tell them?" Allura smoothed Pidge's hair.

"Sure." Pidge got up and walked out. Allura poked her head out and motioned to the guys to come in.

"So, I've talked to Pidge, and she said it was okay to tell you all." Allura said vaguely.

"Tell us what?" Lance said nervously.

"She's four months pregnant." Allura said flatly. Coran nodded, but Shiro, Hunk, and Lance looked very surprised. Hunk even fell over. "Oh come on, it's not like she turned into a great scaly beast!" Allura rolled her eyes. "But this does mean she can't go on any missions until she has the baby, and for a little while after that. Oh, and she can't train. At all. She can exercise, but combat is out. And Hunk, just be prepared, she's going to ask for weird food at weird times. Just do what she says."

"Okay." Hunk squeaked.

"Questions?" Allura looked around at the men.

Lance raised his hand. "I have one. Who's the father? 'Cause I know it's not me."

"The identity of the father is unknown. Now, go to brunch." Allura ordered. "Shiro, wait a tick." She caught Shiro right before he left.

The door closed, and they were alone.

"What is it, Princess?" He said, curiosity filling his voice.

"Pidge wanted me to tell you. We do know who the father is."

"And who is it?"

"Keith. They had been married in secret for a long time. My guess is that one night, one of them snuck into the other's room and they took it a little far."

"Keith? He's the one I would have thought was the least likely. I honestly thought it was Lance for a moment." Shiro laughed.

"You can laugh, but think about this. Pidge still loves Keith. If he doesn't come back to her and their unborn child, their kid will grow up without a dad. You don't want that, do you?" Allura said seriously.

"Not in a million years."

"Good. Now we have to track down Keith and get him back before he dies on his wife and unborn child."


End file.
